


Overdose

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: You and Levi have are both addicted.





	Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> A random attempt at smut by me also inspired by the song imported by Jessie Reyez

Your Pov

It had started off innocent. We met one night at a bar. Or should I say more like had a reunion one night? 

I knew Levi from high school; he was always distant and mysterious. Back then I hadn't dared talk to him, afraid I would only embarrass myself if I did. But that particular night two years later after graduation I was feeling bold. And perhaps he pitted me. I didn't even know we had ended up going to the same college. Maybe I was too wrapped up in my own world I had never noticed him. 

But that particular night I was feeling low. I had a bad day, the worst day in fact and I didn't have anyone to go to either, and then he appeared like the angel he was, and the rest was history. 

I gasped, Levi had bearly gotten in the door before his hands were over me. Levi slammed me against the wall before I could react his mouth was already covering mine. Levi was always intense like this. And that's one thing I loved about him. If only I could have him to myself. 

I pulled at his hair making him hiss. Over our time together I had learned Levi's little weak points and tugging at his hair always set him off. 

Levi pulled back and looked into my eyes, "Fuck," I couldn't help but say seeing his eyes were filled with lust. I wished there was more, but it would never be. We were only fucking. To ease each other's pain. That's all this was. I pulled Levi in this time taking control of the kiss. Levi didn't seem to mind as I slowly added my tongue. The more I moved, the more Levi's hands pulled me closer to him and the tighter his hold was. I could feel his member Hardening as we stood there making out. 

"You're killing me F/n," Levi said in nearly a whisper once he pulled away again for air. "I want you now." 

I chuckled, "Someone is impatient today." 

"Tsk, I've had a shitty day." 

"Why do you think you're here? So have I," I told him.

Levi kissed me quickly and pulled back, "Let's talk about it then. After." 

Before I could respond to Levi he had picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. I held yelped out, but he didn't seem to care. Before I knew it, Levi had already brought me to my room and tossed me on my bed. I tried to pout at him, "You know I could have walked in here." 

Levi took off his shirt and started to crawl over me, "I like picking you up." 

Levi then started kissing my neck. He went straight to that sweet spot that made me automatically moan. I didn't like to be loud, I always thought the guy I was with would be annoyed by it, but Levi loved it. He wanted me to be loud, as he would put it. He wanted me to scream his name whenever we were together like this. Levi didn't let up once he was at my neck either. The more he went for it, the more I arched my back pulling at his shirt. How could he know my body so well like this, and we've only been with each other a few times now. 

Levi pulled away, giving me a moment to breathe. Catching my breath I tried to glare at him, "That's playing dirty trying to get me off just by that." 

Levi smirked, "Is it so bad I want to get you off? More then he could say right?" 

"Shut up," I told Levi pushing him over and straddling him. I started to pull my shirt off, and I could feel Levi's warm fingers mover up my skin to my bar. I had one on that had the buttons in the fount, and he had no issue opening it. Before I could get my shirt all the way off, I was already moving my head back feeling his tongue lick over one of my breasts. Levi was teasing me like this on purpose, but god did I love it. 

My shirt was off now, and Levi was still occupying himself with one of my beast making me a moaning mess, all while tugging and pulling at his hair to feel him closer. By now I couldn't even control myself from grinding against his member what was rock hard in his pants. Levi seemed to be getting more and more frustrated with each grind. I could feel him getting antsier, and I wasn't a selfish lover. I pulled at Levi's hair making him look at me, "Laid down." I told him. 

"Tsk, I'm not done yet," Levi said. He went back to kissing at my neck while I could feel his hands start to go down into my shorts. Levi laid back bring me with him all the while trying to ease my shorts off. I moved and kicked them off leaving me in only my black lanced underwear Levi stared at me while rubbing his hands over my ass. I loved the way he looked over my body as though he was addicted. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," He said breathlessly. 

I started to kiss his neck, Levi wasn't as sensitive as I was there but hearing his little breathless gasps was worth it. 

I started working my way down his body, I got to his pants and started unbuckling his pants. But Levi stopped me before I could get him all the way out. Levi sat up, "Not that I'm not having fun, but I want you now." Levi flipped me under him again. Before I could protest, Levi had pushed my panties aside and dipped his fingers into me making me bite my lips. 

"Don't hide those sweet sounds from me," He said playing with my clit. He moved faster as I started to fidget under him. Levi knew my body so well. It was like it was made for him. He played me like an instrument, that he's been leaning to play his whole life. I couldn't help but always wonder if she felt like he was this good. 

Levi pulled his hand away from me, instantly making me miss him, I looked up to see him pulling off his pants. Levi didn't give me a chance to say anything before he was back on top of me kissing me hungrily, I could feel him lining himself was his lips danced across mine.

He must be in a rush. It wasn't common for him to be sometimes. He does have to go back to her. The girl he's really in love with, I'm just a distraction when she's getting on his nerves. I'm just his fuck buddy. It shouldn't have happened, but it did, and now I'm addicted. 

Levi Pov

I pushed myself into F/n. As I did, I could feel her nails digging into the sink on my back. God did she feel amazing. I groaned kissing her neck; I knew kissing her there would have her in a moaning mess. And hearing her cries of pleasure was music to my ears. I moved into her with a hard thrust and pulled out agonizingly slow. Seeing her whimper and whine under mean was the hottest thing. 

F/n was perfect. 

She was everything I ever wanted in a significant other, yet she didn't belong to me. I wished she did, but she was still in a relationship with this asshole.

"Levi, faster" She begged. 

I didn't listen though, I wanted her, but I wanted to take my time. Let her see I was everything she needed, what she was missing. I moved my fingers back down to her clit putting more pressure on her. "Please," She cried. 

God, just her voice could make me cum. I pulled out of her and stood at the edge of the bed and pulled her closer to me. I looked over her body; her body was beautiful. F/n continued to beg for me wanting me to go inside her again as I teased her rubbing my cock over her sex. She was just so fucking wet. I wanted to see how loud I could get her. 

"Levi, come on," She whined. 

I smirked to myself, "Tsk, I know you can get louder." 

"Please." 

"Please what?" 

She threw her head back, "Levi, Please!" she shouted.

I pulled at her panties aside again and pushed myself into her again. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me. I fitted to perfectly inside her. I thrust in and out of her over and over. I moved faster now. I was getting close and didn't want to come without pleasing her all the way. 

"Le-Lev I'm so close-" She whimpered out. I bent over going deeper into her. I was close too I went faster. "Come on, F/n come for me," I groaned. I was started to slow down. F/n's walls began to clench on me. And she started to arch her back screaming out. I came seconds after her. 

I leaned over her laying my head down on her breast. Both of us breathing heavy. F/n wrapped her arms around me. We both sat there silently thinking to ourselves. 

I Know shouldn't be doing this, but God, did I want to. 

I shouldn't be with F/n. I know Damn well she's in love with someone else her boyfriend to be exact. And I'm supposed to in love with My girlfriend. But I stopped wanting her a long time ago. And now all I can think about is F/n and how perfect my life would be with her. But I know that could never happen; like I said she's in love with someone else. But for the few hours, I could keep her to myself.

Petra wasn't the same as she was when we first got together, she was always getting mad about something and going off. I wasn't an angel either definitely after this. It's been at least three months since I started this thing with F/n. It was one night after Petra, and I had an argument. We were both drinking and ended up talking. She was having a bad day with her guy, and the next thing lead to the next, and now I'm in her bed. 

It should have never happened, but it did, and now I feel addicted. I wanted her. I was tried of Petra. I wanted to be with F/n she understood me. She knew me. She was perfect. But she was in love with someone else, and I was just a distraction.

 

Your Pov

Levi had fallen asleep.

It was fantastic sex we had, it always was. But I wish it was more, he'd stay for maybe an hour, but then he'd leave again. Right now I was making some tea. He liked tea. I laughed to myself; funny how I'll do this for him but not for my own. I was disgusting. I was no worst then him. I knew he was cheating on me, but I couldn't leave him...I had been with him for so long. I was supposed to be the good one. But here I was with another man in my house. 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. 

I wasn't supposed to fall for him. But when he touches me like he's known my body his whole life I can't help but melt. 

But this was wrong. I wasn't supposed to be with Levi like this. 

He's in love with someone. 

Hell, I should be in love with my boyfriend. Yet here I was under Levi as if he was the love of my life. I mean in a way he is. I know I've fallen for him. I don't know when it happened but once I realized I had it was over, and now I feel like I'd do anything to be in his arms; I'll do anything to keep him out of her arms. We knew what we were doing was wrong but God, did it feel so right. 

I leaned against my door frame looking at him laying there. Levi was beautiful, but he belonged to someone else, I was just a distraction. Someone to make him feel better for a few hours. 

"You just going to stare at me like a weirdo?" Levi said with his eyes still closed. 

I smiled, walking to him. "I got you some tea." 

Levi opened his eyes and sat up, "Thank you." 

"Anytime." 

He wasn't mine. And I doubt he'll ever be, but I'll enjoy what I can. I was addicted.


End file.
